Fate Even Knew
by ClassicBeauty23
Summary: Even when they had never met, fate somehow knew that Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf belonged together! Chuck/Blair Fluff One-Shot! Kinda like Marry Me! Enjoy and Please Review!


Fate Even Knew

Summary: Even when they had never met, fate somehow knew that Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf belonged together.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! The event in the story is based off a true story!

Rating: T

A/N: Hey! So I posted another one-shot yesterday, but this one I also wanted to write! It is quite different! I really hope you enjoy and Please Review!

Special Dedication: As always to my wonderful girls!

~*~*~*~

Love must be as much a light as it is a flame.

-Henry David Thoreau

~*~*~*~

A young five year old Blair Waldorf was making her way to St. Mary's, all day kindergarten school. Her designer backpack securely on her back and her stuffed bear, Elise, in one hand. Her mother, Eleanor, was walking beside her. They were foot to foot, walking flawlessly.

In Blair's backpack it held a picture of her small family. It was of the people she spent the most time with. In the picture, her father, Harold Waldorf, sat on the couch, while her mother held her up, and the Thanksgiving dinner was being served by Dorota, their maid.

"Can I get the picture out?" The young girl asked her mother, whom anyone could tell looked distressed.

"Not now, we're almost to your school." Eleanor looked down at her sweet little girl.

Blair looked up at her mother and gave her a small pout. She even tried to tremble her lip. It worked just enough for her mother to give in.

The picture was soon given to Blair who smiled down upon it happily.

"Have a good day at school my darling." Eleanor told her while she put the picture back in her backpack.

"Dorota will be here to get you." Eleanor finally said before giving her one small kiss and turning to leave for her busy day at work.

Blair smiled at her mother and then walked over to reach her best friend, Serena Van Der Woodsen.

One thing she didn't even realize though, the family picture had somehow slipped out.

~*~*~*~

Bart Bass was trying to prepare his young, not so charming son, for school. He wanted him in blue, while his son, Chuck Bass opted for purple.

The five year old gave Bart a huff. "I don't like blue." He tried once more.

Bart sighed dejectedly. "Fine you can wear the purple sweater."

Chuck nodded and went back to dressing.

Once done dressing, the pair made their way down the street to St. Joseph's all day kindergarten school. Chuck made his way in front of his father because he didn't want to be seen with dear old dad.

Upon looking down the street something caught the young Bass's eye, a picture of a young girl and her family. He picked the picture up and showed the picture to his father.

"Put it down." His father pointed.

Chuck shook his head. "Keeping it." He told his father while putting it in his pocket.

The older man rolled his eyes at his not so perfect son.

~*~*~*~

"He told me that he will not be attending." A seventeen year old Blair Waldorf told her best friend.

Serena looked at her. "I thought you guys were on good terms?" Serena questioned.

Blair took another bite of her non-fat yogurt while they made there way to Constance Billiard School for girls.

"Nate is always like this." Blair reminded her.

Serena nodded.

"Dan is even going." Serena poked at Blair.

She looked at her friend. "Humphrey is going? You have a date and I don't? How can this happen?"

"You could always go with Chuck. You guys have been best friends since the first grade."

Blair took the suggestion and thought about it. "He can be nice at times, mostly heinous, but sometimes…"

Serena laughed. "Blair Waldorf ditching her boyfriend, Nathanial Archibald, for his best friend Chuck Bass." She said with her hands whaling around. "I can see it on Gossip Girl now."

Blair walked off pretending she had no idea who the human being walking behind her was.

~*~*~*~

"So you finally told Blair you love her?" Nate asked an eighteen year old Chuck.

Chuck nodded while they started their short walk to St. Jude's School for boys.

"Took you awhile." Nate he could tell wanted to know the details; which he would not present to him.

"I had to make sure, we were ready." He answered Nate.

Nate pat his best friend on the back. "I'm glad man. You two belong together."

"Was that a sarcastic remark?" He smirked at his best friend. He'd heard the emphasis on belong.

"You know I support you on anything."

"Like wise, Archibald. Once a bromance, always a bromance."

They both laughed before entering the school's primary doors.

~*~*~*~

"I think I like the purple hydrangeas." A twenty three year old Blair Waldorf told the same age Chuck Bass.

Chuck agreed with his bride to be. "We will go with the hydrangeas."

Blair looped her arm through his. "Nice choice Bass."

"Anything for you, Waldorf."

~*~*~*~

"Did you get the last of the boxes?" A now twenty four year old Blair Bass asked.

He nodded. "The couch was the last thing. You were in charge of boxes." Chuck told her annoyed.

She huffed at him. "Don't push my buttons, Bass."

He rolled his eyes before coming before her and planting a small kiss on her forehead. Her still flat stomach was between them and he had to smile at the fact they were soon to be parents.

"I love the house, you picked out." He tried to put her in a good mood.

"You were in Tokyo. We were bored." She smiled up at him.

He put his hands on her hipbones and brought her closer into him.

~*~*~*~

"Girl or boy?" She asked him.

Currently the Bass's were on the wood floor with all of their boxes still packed. They'd been busy.

"A girl. Just like you." He yawned.

She wiggled her eyebrows. "Really Bass? I was going to say a boy so he could be just like you." She brought her lips up to his.

He responded instantly.

~*~*~*~

"Scarlett Bass! It's time for school." A twenty nine year old Blair Bass yelled up the stairs to her five year old daughter.

The small girl ran down the stairs with her father behind her. She was dressed in a flowery purple dress. She smiled up at her mother.

"I'm ready."

Chuck smiled at Blair and she returned it just as fast.

~*~*~*~

The small family made their way to St. Mary's all day kindergarten. It brought up memories for Blair. She always remembered walking to school with her mother and her mother only. She was glad Chuck had taken time to walk with them.

"Have everything?" Chuck asked his girl.

"Yea, daddy. I love you." She told him as she let go of his hand.

His proud smile showed through.

Blair was then given a kiss and they watched their little girl go into her first day of school.

~*~*~*~

While her daughter was at school and her husband was reading in his office, the young mother and wife decided to clean the bedroom.

Walking into the room she went to the small desk first. She found many drawings of her and Chuck that Scarlett had drawn for them. She then went to Chuck's belongings and started cleaning out the bookshelf. It was in that moment when she saw a distant memory. A picture with a young girl, a father, a mother, and a loving maid come into view.

Blair gasped.

It was the picture she'd lost all those years ago.

She quickly made her way down to Chuck's office.

"Where did you find this?"

Chuck looked up from the book he was reading and nodded his head. "I found that when I was five. I was walking to school and it was on the sidewalk. My father didn't want me to keep it, but I did. Why?

She smiled a huge smile. She quickly skipped over to him and took a seat on his lap.

She told him this in secret, in case anyone else was around. "I lost this picture when I was five."

He looked at her and then gently kissed her with all the love he had for her.

Even fate knew they were meant to be.


End file.
